Purity
by apple2011
Summary: A chance accident strips Harry of his humanity and leaves him a creature of pure hatred. A creature who understands what has been done to him in the past and seeks ultimate revenge. Though at the same time Harry wishes to build himself an empire, built from the ruins of a society he will destroy. Powerful Dark Harry, Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing
1. Prologue

Purity 

Vernon Dursley clutched his wife and son closely as he stood in his cell. A small concrete box was their home and the barred door keeping them in was the only sign that the outside world even existed. They could make out a dimly lit corridor and once a day food would be brought to them by an unseen figure who would ensure the lights were off before he came.

"Hello is anyone there?" Petunia shouted, she could hear movement and this time the lights had not switched off. Instead the light got brighter and the entire dungeon was on display as someone walked towards them, someone they knew.

"Boy?" Vernon questioned seeing his nephew walk towards them, calmly in fact as if he was not in a dungeon.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley how are you?" Harry asked in a disinterested tone as he studied them

"What's going on boy? Is this your doing? Your hocus pocus something to do with this?" Vernon demanded speaking for them all. Harry shook his head and regarded the prisoners. They had been there three days and would be leaving today; one way or another.

"Uncle Vernon I suppose you remember the events prior to your imprisonment," Harry stated knowing the man would. Four days ago something had crashed into the back garden, they had no idea what and Harry had been sent to investigate. He to them was disposable but he had found something there, something that had changed him forever.

"What are you talking about? Let us out of here!" Vernon demanded and Harry simply smiled.

"As you wish, line up against the door," Harry instructed and his three relatives did so quickly and with eagerness. Harry raised a hand and held it close to his Uncle's face,

"What are you doing?" he asked but never got an answer.

"Low intelligence, useless," Harry muttered moving to his aunt, he shook his head once he was done and didn't even bother going near his cousin. Instead he waved his hand and the door slowly slid open,

"That way leads out, that way leads somewhere else, which will you choose?" Harry questioned with a knowing look. All three turned to the left, the way out

"Then leave," Harry instructed and then he was gone, like he was never even there.

"What's going on dad?" Dudley asked sounding frightened. Vernon gulped but did not answer, instead he continued walking.

"I don't know," he muttered eventually as they reached a door, it slid open before he could touch it and his shoes found metal as he walked into a room. One completely black

"Hello?" Vernon shouted out, he could just make out a light, a bluish one in the centre of the room. It looked out of place and he wondered just what it was. A thought he would regret as in the same moment all the lights came on, illuminating where they were and all three looked ready to scream.

"What the hell is that?" Petunia shrilled

"_Don't you recognise me aunt?" _a deep metallic voice questioned.

"Boy?" Vernon whispered looking like all his nightmares had come at once.

"_I am no boy and you have failed the test," _the voice answered darkly.

"You imprisoned us," Vernon corrected thinking there had been no test, no just silence and darkness.

"_It was necessary to gauge your mental state; however your intelligence ensured you were incapable of greater thought regardless of such a promising start."_

"Wait you were just there," Dudley remembered pointing back towards the dungeon, Harry had been there and yet this thing was claiming to be him.

"_A projection on a disused body, like that one however you are inferior," _Harry countered turning slightly towards his terrified relatives. He wondered if they would run.

"What does that mean?" His Uncle's anger would always surpass fear.

"_It means your inferiority much be dealt with. There is only such way," _

"And that his?" Vernon asked sounding suspicious like this was all going to be a trick or something.

"_Exterminate!" _The creature claiming to be Harry turned to face them. Its metallic body on display for all to see, a casing with spherical shells built into the lower half. Four spheres, one above the other was stationed on sections which danced around its entire lower circumference. Above that was a more cubic shell with what looked like clamps attaching it to whatever it was above. Though in this section two appendages emerged; one long manipulator arm and next to it was a smaller silver stick which twitched excitedly. Finally on top of that was a dome, a black eyestalk emerging from the centre and two lights either side. The blue light had been Harry's eye.

This was his new form, well the outside of it which was covered in white plated armour; the colour of the supreme. However inside a much different nightmare awaited but that was not to be seen or thought about. He had a job to do.

The moment he was in position he fired a jet of blue light which struck his uncle in the chest, his skeleton erupted in light and within a heartbeat he fell to the floor. When he was there two more jets of blue light followed, one hit his shell shocked aunt while the other hit his fleeing cousin.

Later

He could still remember the screams, oh yes there had been many of them when he had found it. The thing that crashed in the back garden had been some sort of opportunist converter. For the moment he got close he had been pulled into it. He could remember skin being pulled, blood being drained and the pain being immense. It had not lasted long, then again long was a concept and he had few of those.

The only thing he had was hate. It had been within him anyway for that machine had revealed things, he had remembered all the things he had been enchanted to forget. Dumbledore stopping him leaving the Dursley's many times, Ron losing the plot and revealing his true feelings, Ginny attempting to get off with him and being rejected and more. All of these things had revealed the truth; they had been manipulating him all this time. Without a body he no longer was affected by love and loyalty potions and had been freed. His own mind transferred through hatred. Now he was the last Dalek. The only one in existence as far as he knew but he would rebuild them. All of them eventually, he had the converter. All he needed was subjects, high intelligence and able to remain sane in the darkness were the main requirements. From there he would begin the process, he had a plan. A plan that would bring the wizarding world to its knees and establish the begins of an empire. A Dalek Empire and he would be the emperor.


	2. Beginnings of an Empire

Purity

The darkness enveloped the field, the mud on the ground creating an acre of soft ground which was obscured by the night sky. Nothing could be seen, nothing could be found however that was the very goal in the mind the two aurors had as they appeared. A trace had been found, a trace that matched only one person. The same person who had disappeared weeks ago, right after the death eaters had revealed themselves to the world. Harry had been assumed to be one of their victims, though this could be a chance to save him.

"Where are we?" Tonks asked, they had apparated into the middle of nowhere right after hearing about what had happened. They had been given a picture to follow and a vague pointer to it being in the middle of England.

"Four miles outside Coventry," Kingsley replied lighting his wand, it did very little to penetrate the darkness. He moved a few steps forward,

"Hello! Harry?" Tonks called out, hoping more than anything he would respond, there was nothing but silence until a longing groan pierced the air.

"Over there," Kingsley leapt into action and half charged over to where he assumed the source of the noise was. His wand illuminated nothing but the grass was ever so out of place.

"Wait look," tracks, there were tracks on the floor, strange ones that neither he nor Tonks had ever seen before.

"What do you think these are?" he muttered before hearing a long drawn out metal groan.

"What is?" Tonks began but ended her question with a scream as the ground beneath opened up and both were violently dropped into the unknown. The fall was long, drawn out and only ended when both hit a metal ground which sent shockwaves of pain through their bodies.

"_Identify yourselves!" _A cruel metallic voice demanded however neither auror had the time to answer.

"_Tonks? Kingsley?" _the voice sounded almost confused.

"Who is that?" Tonks asked trying to make out who it was. The lights suddenly came on and someone they both knew well was standing outside what turned out was a metal cage.

"Harry?" Kingsley gasped as if he was dreaming, Harry seemed conflicted and said nothing.

"Its strange, elements of my old and new person are fighting within me. One does not wish to see you hurt, the other knows you will both make excellent subjects for my devices, a conflict that needs to be resolved." Harry announced talking more to himself than the two in front of him.

"What are you talking about? We're here to save you!" Tonks demanded looking incredulous.

"No, in fact the opposite. I planted that trace in order to lure subjects, you two were not intended targets however there is little I can do now. Though I must admit you two both have a place in my new empire, I know you to be intelligent, durable and loyal," Harry complimented however he still sounded distant.

"Empire?" Kingsley questioned sounding worried.

"I have uses for both of you. Though if I am to be your creator I must decide which one best suits other purposes," Harry muttered to himself "I will leave you alone. One of you will become one of my creations and the other will be sent back. Modified of course and following the completion of your mission you will be turned,"  
"Turned into what?" Tonks inquired sounding angry, confused.

"_The future," _Harry answered but not with his lips, instead through a metallic voice that came from behind. Then he was gone.

The next day

Which one could he choose? Both of them had merits. Kingsley was trusted more so than Tonks due to his experience, reassuring personality and fixed stance in his ministry position. However Tonks was able to infiltrate, to change her appearance and respond to almost all situations easily. Though Kingsley would be noticed if he started acting out of character, then again Tonks had a number of more interesting qualities. Her powers, personality and looks. Wait

"_Attractiveness?" _Harry questioned from within his Dalek body, he had a concept of attractiveness. How? A Dalek had no other concept besides Hate and Obedience, how did he have this other concept. His human side was evidently more prominent than he had thought. Maybe it was a good thing, his humanity could do things no Dalek ever could. Yes his empire would be a new one, different to those before. He knew little about before; his connection to a hive network of information gave him nothing. So much had been destroyed but he knew Daleks had to preserve what was superior. If he believed Tonks to posses superior looks then they should be preserved.

Two days later

"Where am I going?" Tonks asked as she walked down a corridor, behind her was Harry who was walking calmly and was holding something. A small button in his hand which at any time could send a painful electric shock through her body, it was in case she resisted.

"To your fate, Kingsley is going to his." Harry answered cryptically as they walked.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked shakily as she saw a darkened space at the far end of the corridor, it was their destination.

"What happened to you Harry? What happened to that sweet innocent boy I helped save in the ministry?" Tonks tried something different.

"He's alive, just in check. You will understand very shortly, you may consider yourself lucky," Harry answered immediately as their destination approached.

"Why?"

"Because without you I would never have realised what needs to be done," he explained.  
"What?" Tonks was confused and Harry decided to entertain her inquires, he had not conversed like this since his aunt and uncle were alive.

"I need help, people who can be used to understand what is to come. You will assist me," Harry replied and he heard Tonks snort defiantly.

"Not like you are of course, no I intend to make some changes," Harry stated through a twisted smile as the lights once again came on and Tonks found herself in a narrow metal room. Less than a metre across and slightly shorter lengthwise; it was like a tomb. Before she could turn around and escape a glass door descended and slid shut, locking her in.

"You see Tonks I thought how foolish it would be to create my empire through sudden force. There is only one Dalek and he is to be the emperor, another Dalek will soon be available but why not combine both me and others. So I created a swarm, tiny little metal things which form a mental link between myself and you. They are localised and must be controlled but after I release them they will adjust you. You will become an agent of the empire and preserved. Begin," Harry explained revealing in his genius, he was able to create these things out of almost nothing. Like a God. It was incredible. Even as Tonks screamed as she as changed; her mind invaded and controlled, Harry just stood. He was her creator now.

Four miles outside Coventry

Dumbledore had led the search party, when two of his most trusted Order members had gone missing he had sent in almost all of it. Old or young they were all here to find friends and he was here to find his ministry informants. Their mission was the same but their goals differed.

"Albus!" Arthur Weasley shouted and the order converged on a spot, their lying on the ground was the pink haired woman that was Tonks. Her eyes fluttered open

"Harry," she muttered in a hoarse voice as she looked into Dumbledore's eyes

"You found him?" the old man asked, he had been terrified that his best pupil and solider was gone. Tonks shook her head,

"He had a message for you," she whispered, trying to contemplate her words. Dumbledore frowned, wondering if she was going to pass this message on.

"Exterminate,"

The Burrow

Tonks was being looked after in this makeshift headquarters now, she was fine now but as she had seen Harry there was no way she was going to leave until they knew exactly what had happened to the boy.

"Harry wasn't there, but someone else was. They said they were a friend of his," Tonks began to spin her web of lies.

"Do you know this person?" Dumbledore asked, Tonks shook her head to confirm she did not. Her eyes instead passed over the other inhabitants of the room, Molly, Mad Eye and Lupin. She felt a pang of something but it was quickly ignored.

"No, he just appeared and told me Harry was with him now and he said Harry had a message for you Albus, it was simply exterminate," Tonks explained and quickly trailed off, pretending it was hard for her to remember.

"I don't believe Harry would go with anyone, I think he's been kidnapped." Dumbledore announced and he was met by nods all round.

"Of course he has," Lupin confirmed looking even more worried than before "Though at least we know he's not with Death Eaters. They would have killed Tonks."

"So who has him?" Mad Eye asked rhetorically.

Meanwhile 

"_Identify yourself_," Harry demanded in his deepened voice as he in his white Dalek form moved closer, in front of him was a large cone shaped device which had just opened. Inside was black leather which compressed around anything but he was more interested in what had emerged from it. It was another Dalek, slightly smaller and less wide with a bronze body and a darkened dome. A personal choice that he had imputed into his tool of creation, this was the result. Yes a being almost exactly like him with identical amour in all but size and colour.

"_I was formally known as Kingsley Shacklebolt_," Two lights lit up the darkened room as the new Dalek studied Harry.

"_Good and now_?" Harry asked with his weapon ready, just in case it had not worked. Though how could it not, he was looking at a being in his image; and it was perfect.

"_I am a Dalek_," it seemed Kingsley had not lost his deep voice, but it was quicker and more aggressive now.

"_Wrong! You are an imperial guard Dalek, you're role is to protect the emperor and advise_," Harry corrected as he studied what was formally Kingsley.

"_I understand, you are the emperor of the Daleks. I will protect_!" it vowed and Harry if was in his other projected form would have smiled.

"_Good, elements of your personality will remain from before. Do not resist their emergence," _Harry commanded.

"_I obey," _there was no questioning, not with him. There was simply loyalty in its purest form.

"_Good, now you will inform me of all potential ministry employees who will be of use to us. Aurors, staff and politicians that you know of is what I seek. Those who could become part of the new empire are needed. Those you do not mention will be exterminated." _Harry instructed quickly before turning around. He had work to do.

"_I obey," _


	3. Exposure

Purity 

"We need to find a way to get Harry," Dumbledore announced as he sat at the head of the table in the latest order meeting. All of them were thinking of any way to get Harry back, they had come up with nothing since finding Tonks, they had assumed Kingsley was dead. There was no need for anyone to keep him and they had lost almost all hope. So the mood around the table was grim to say the least.

"We need to find him first," Tonks interjected sounding slightly sarcastic but she was quickly ignored, everyone assumed she was feeling guilty that she had survived and not Kingsley.

"Maybe we could trace him again, he has to use magic at some point," Molly suggested; she had been very eager to get Harry back as had her children; well most of them.

"We lost Kingsley last time," Lupin pointed out darkly,

"Maybe we don't need to look for him," Mad Eye suddenly interrupted and all eyes turned to him, hoping he would explain this strange remark.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, sitting forward ever so slightly. Mad Eye turned towards the old man

"Whoever took him wants us to think he's joined them right? With the exterminate message to you and Kingsley vanishing. So what if we force their hand?" Mad Eye continued with a gleam in his eye and Tonks suddenly started paying even more attention.

"Sirius's will reading, we know Harry wouldn't miss it for the world if he knew. So why don't we make it public? In the bank, make it central and if whoever these people are want to carry on their illusion then they have to bring him," Mad Eye finished with a affirm nod.

"Ingenious, that might just work," Dumbledore agreed, it was a step forward at least.

"Wait why would these people even bring Harry?" Molly asked sounding confused. She received a momentary scathing look.

"Gringotts has some of the most powerful protection in the world, they can't use any potion or spell so they either bring him or reveal to the world Harry has not turned to their side. They obviously want their story to work," Mad Eye answered.

"So we get Harry and maybe even the people who took him," Lupin commented rhetorically nodding slightly as the plan began to form. Tonks however did not contribute and simply smiled, she had nothing to say to them but instead she began to transmit all that she knew to one place. Her master needed to know about this and she was only loyal to him.

Meanwhile 

"_Prisoners will stand," _the black domed bronze creature demanded as it entered the room, eyestalk twitching and weapon unmoving. It moved slowly and for that reason it took a few long moments for it to reach the cage. When the metal door slid open the prisoners gaped in horror.

"_Form a line with backs to the cage," _it commanded, lighting up the area as it spoke. The being that had been Kingsley once studied the people Tonks had captured.

Dolores Umbridge, Yaxley, Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and two aurors. One of which Kingsley knew to be Tonk's ex; it seemed her personal opinions were bleeding over into her decisions.

"What the hell are you?" Umbridge spat trying her best not to sound scared; it was only her hatred of this creature that gave her strength.

"_Form a line, or you will be exterminated," _was the given command and the Kingsley watched as they obeyed him, though he noticed Fudge edge slightly away from the cage. He was obviously intending to run. Unfortunately he had been ousted yesterday and was no longer useful as either puppet or Dalek.

"_Failure to comply will result in extermination," _the words were accompanied with a jet of vibrant blue light which struck Fudge, illuminated his skeleton and with one long, drawn out scream the former minister fell to the floor. Never would he get up.

"You monster," Amelia Bones howled, she didn't like the man but seeing him die had not been something she had ever wanted.

"_Silence, you will be scanned. Any attempt at resisting with result in immediate extermination," _Kingsley announced, the emperor had decided there was no need to test them further, they were already powerful in their own way and only the weak had to take the test of isolation. Umbridge however was not here for either. No the emperor had designated a special function to her,

"_All of you are high intelligence, all but Dolores Umbridge and Amelia Bones will return to the cage," _Kingsley's new form instructed turning slightly to study the two. One was the corrupt and evil while the other was the honest and pure, she was to become one of them.

"_Amelia Bones will enter the corridor," _he demanded in that deep metallic voice which sparked a moment of recognition in Amelia, though seeing the creature in front of her made her forget it. There was no way that could be him. Instead she walked over to a door, a corridor had revealed itself and once the woman had slowly walked inside it slid shut.

"What do you want with me?" Umbridge asked sounding slightly shakier as she saw her former boss,

"_You will come with me," _Kingsley instructed as another door opened and with his gun at her back she marched, moving towards a fate she could not understand.

Meanwhile

Harry waited patiently in his chambers, his form was unmoving and silent as he anticipated what was about to happen. His newfound hatred had the people he despised even more so and this was why he had chosen Umbridge for this. She could not become part of his empire, but she was still intelligent,

"Where are you taking me?" he heard her growling voice as his loyal guard Kingsley brought her. Though he was not Kingsley any more, it just made sense to categorise the new form and the old as one and the same.

"_I have brought the prisoner!" _both his guard and the woman walked in.

"_On your knees," _The imposing Dalek voice demanded and the woman quickly obeyed. She was in the same room that Vernon and his family had died in. His personal sanctuary and one day seat of an empire. Though not just yet.

"Good," Harry replied projecting the image of his body and watching as Umbridge's face twisted in disgust.

"You! Potter what the hell do you think you are doing, you sick brat! When I get free I'm..."she began to screech.

"Cease talking!" Harry ordered and she did so "Before I begin I wish to remind you that you caused me great pain at Hogwarts, both physically and emotionally. I would like you to remember this," Harry coolly stated, kneeling down to her level.

"What are you going to do?" Umbridge asked sounding deflated.

"The Daleks need information on the inner workings of the ministry, the politics, the people. The good, corrupt and more. These things will help my cause, more so than the three soldiers I will gain," Harry explained slowly and carefully.

"You think I'm going to tell you anything?" Umbridge spat and Harry simply smiled.

"No, speech is not necessary. I will extract brainwaves, through a very painful and slow proves. Restrain her," Harry ordered and Kingsley's manipulator arm closed around the back of the woman's head. She could not move.

"Get off me!" Umbridge ordered as she saw Harry vanish as a larger metal creature approached, it looked down at her and she looked up; pleadingly at its huge hulking white body. Then she saw the manipulator arm, the long metal rod with a plunger like black circle at one end.

"No, I'll tell you anything," she reasoned as the thing approached, its arm levelling itself with her.

"No, stop please," as the manipulator arm engulfed her face and a searing heat filled her with pain.

Three days later

The projection of Harry walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, the will reading was today and it was indeed true he did want to go. His reasons were complicated, Sirius was someone from the past who would have made a great Dalek. They were also family in some ways and Harry felt a connection to all family, whether it be godparent or his new children. Amelia Bones had become the new Eternal, responsible for survival of the Dalek race by any means. The two aurors, James and Chloe had become standard soldiers. Both of them and Kingsley were in the sky above with him. He was projecting this form down on the alley. It was an incredible invention, to create a living body to copy yourself into though he was not here to marvel at the inventions of old. No he was here for the will reading.

"This way," A goblin welcomed him the second he had walked into the bank though Harry noticed many look up in alarm; sensing something was not quite right with this new arrival. Though they had no time to gawp or speculate. Instead Harry was ushered into a side room, one that led down into a cosy small space. One that would have been fine if not for the large square table occupied by people Harry hated the most. Well aside from a few.

"Harry," Dumbledore gasped, the door was enchanted to strip away charms or spells; this was Harry.

"Professor," Harry greeted coolly as he, Molly Weasley, Tonks and others stood up and approached.

"Where have you been? Are you ok? What happened?" Molly was pretending to care and fuss but he cut her off.

"I am here for the will reading only, I do not need to explain myself to any of you. Sit!" Harry commanded darkly, he no longer had time for them and quickly took his seat at head of the table.

"Harry," Hermione scolded, shocked at his rudeness.

"Hermione good to see you, I'm glad you're ok after the ministry." Harry greeted, she was a gem. Her intelligence and willpower had ensured he had thought of her the moment his plans for an empire began. He had plans for her.

"What about me?" Ron asked suddenly, wanting to play the role of best friend.  
"I'm glad you're ok too Ron, so I can have the pleasure of exterminating you myself, begin the will reading," Harry snapped looking at Griphook at not a Ron. He knew the goblin and well.

"Harry that is not..." Dumbledore tried to begin but was cut off.

"Now before I begin could you please present your spouse Mr Potter?" Griphook asked in a businessman like way.

"Excuse me?" Harry demanded sounding puzzled.

"The will is intending to give you a title, however as you are married you must present you're wife,"

"I see the mistake I have no wife, Ginny why are you standing up?" Harry asked sharply noticing her rise.

"There was a ceremony when you were eight, we thought it best in case something happened that required a spouse," Dumbledore began but Harry's fierce eyes shut him up.

"You married me?"

"You married him to Ginny?" Hermione questioned looking shocked and slightly disgusted.

"Excuse me?" Lupin questioned looking furious.

"In a way?" Arthur and Molly both looked awkward as the former tried to reason.

"Without my consent?" Harry finished standing up, he nodded to Tonks who quickly moved the squad above to a higher alert. He might need them.

"Present your bride please Mr Potter," Griphook continued with a slight smile.

"Are you able to undo this? Marriages must go through you of course," he asked the Goblin. There was no way this would be allowed to continue,"

"The bank may do so but we will not without the consent of both parties, by which I mean guardians as both of you are underage," Griphook began and Harry realised he was enjoying this. Goblins did not like wizards he knew but he wondered if the goblin knew just what he was getting himself into.

"I am going to offer you this one chance, undo the marriage now or you're entire race is forfeit," Harry offered.

"Harry, goblins won't take that like a joke," Bill Weasley hissed, Harry wondered why he was even here. Evidently all the Weasley's had come out at the mere chance of money or the boy did work here.

"You have a choice," Harry reminded the goblin who said nothing, just chucked.

"I see you have made your choice, and I have made mine. This bank is the central positioning of all Goblin society, it will be destroyed." Harry stated simply and then he vanished.

Meanwhile

The clouds above Diagon Alley were the perfect cover, the two bronze Daleks and the black headed one gathered around the emperor as he disregarded his body and instead reverted to his true, supreme form.

"_The Goblins of Gringotts have offended me,_ _they shall be purged. The Goblins will be exterminated," _

"_The Goblins will be exterminated!" _his children echoed his words so all those below could just about hear them.

"_Wizards will be ignored unless they attack. Descend my children! Exterminate," _

"_Exterminate," _his words were echoed once more as they all sunk beneath the clouds and flew towards the alley.


	4. Fall of Gringotts

Purity

The doors to Gringotts had stood there for over a hundred years; enchanted never to wither and kept in pristine condition in order to keep the bank looking professional. This however meant nothing to Harry as he fired a jet of blue light which tore the doors from their hinges and sent shards of wood spiralling onto the marble floors they guarded. Screams echoed through the air as the four Daleks descended from the clouds.

"_Exterminate," _Harry was the first to declare as two guard goblins emerged from the bank, arms outstretched; hoping to use magic against the attacking force. Though neither had the time to see their killers for Harry had already fired twice and with a vibrant skeletal glow they fell to the floor.

"_Soldier Dalek formally known as Chloe will proceed into the bank, the other will stay at the entrance and ensure escape is impossible. Humans may be captured," _Harry dictated choosing their former names as a form of address. There was no other way at the moment,

"_I obey," _the two soldiers confirmed as Harry turned his eyestalk to Kingsley, there was no need for words. He had only one function in life; to guard the emperor and that was what he would do. Goblins could not pierce a Dalek shield but there was always a chance of a surprise. Not that this matter would prevent the mission taking place, of course it would not.

So the moment Harry took his position outside the bank, with Kingsley to his right and the others behind him they moved as one unit into the bank.

"What the hell is that?" a woman gasped from behind a till, they had taken cover. Though this woman's voice was drowned out as spells and curses began to fly. Harry's dome rotated all the way around, so he was addressing the group.

"_Shields are not damaged, proceed," _his command was law and he wondered what those in the bank thought. As they saw a bulky white metal being glide towards them, screaming in hate filled voices. The only thing they could be glad about is that they were not the target.

"Die you mons...!" A goblin screamed as Harry arrived in the centre of the lobby, it had what looked like an axe. A goblin made weapon, one that could not penetrate the shielding any Dalek had and it was for that reason the foolish creature was dead before it could finish its' sentence.

Meanwhile 

Griphook ran, he had fled from the will reading room the moment the first explosion had sounded. He heard voices, terrible, terrifying tones that chilled him to the very bone. Then the screams had come. Not fear filled ones but ones of death and hopelessness, and the goblin new it had something to do with Harry Potter. The boy had threatened total destruction of his entire race and it seemed now it had not been a joke or an empty threat.

So the goblin had run, fleeing while many of his kind had stayed to fight. Using whatever magic and weapons they could but even they could not stop whatever was attacking.

"_Exterminate," _the voice from behind him was high pitched and echoed through the corridor. Griphook was still in the upper levels of the bank and the fancy marble halls were now a maze. An endless map of twisting corridors that could easily lead him straight into the jaws of death, he now only wanted to escape. Honour was meaningless, a concept that had defined the bank when it began but now it was nothing.

For a second Griphook believed he would make it, he could escape into the tunnels below and hide away. Emerge later when the attack was over, it had been so close but as he ran a flash of blue caught his eye. If he had stopped he would have been safe for a mere second later the corridor erupted in flame and his small frail form hit a wall and slumped to the floor.

"_Exterminate," _at these words he looked at his killer. The strange creature with a skirt of orbs, a mid section with an odd looking arm and a smaller weapon meant only for death. Though it was the creatures' eye which got to Griphook the most, the blue light just bore into his own eyes. Then with another flash of blue and even briefer burst of pain Griphooks' life was forever extinguished.

Lobby

It was a warzone now; the entire lobby was an inferno. Fires sprouting and spreading from what used to be desks and curtains, paperwork flung to the floor and bodies atop them.

"_Stupefy," _Bill Weasley had stayed behind, everyone else had decided to leave through window, door or any other means. Intending to regroup and fight who they had first assumed were death eaters, though these attackers saw death in another light.

However the goblin security forces were losing, even with the help from wizards dotting around the bank they could not stop the mere three creatures in the lobby. One in the centre, firing at anything it could while the other black domed one assisted. The final one guarded the door and it would let nothing past, neither Goblin nor wizard. They just pelted the now destroyed walls and crumbling floors with blue laser fire while no spell had impeded them in any way.

"Wait, Wait! Please stop," a Goblin raised his hand in the air before charging into the lobby. Bill expected them to just shoot but the creatures withheld.

The goblin standing was the bank manager, the oldest and most powerful Goblin in the world. He was pretty much king, banker and adviser rolled into one. Goblins had been tightly controlled by the ministry and few existed beyond the bank walls, it was one of the reasons they were fighting. If they lost then it could mean the end of the entire Goblin race.

"Please stop this. I have no idea what you are, but..."

"Manager," a security goblin hissed, they all wanted the manager back under protection and they had a team ready to escort him away. Not that anywhere was safe, another creature had escaped into the bank not long ago.

"Silence, I will address these beings how I see fit," the manager snarled.

"_We are the Daleks," _the white, leader Bill assumed confirmed as the three invaders studied this Goblin.

"Then Daleks, please listen to me. Before today I had no idea you even existed, before today I had no idea that there were creatures of metal, before today I didn't know a hundred things that I know now," the manager began as a bead of sweat trickled down his wrinkled face and into his long white beard.

"We can learn from each other, two intelligent beings such as us should not fight. You could destroy us all with your might but is might everything? We could teach you the world has so much more, we could help you and you could help us." The manager continued under the assumption his words were having some deep effect. The Daleks said nothing. The other goblins and even humans slowly moved back into the lobby. Trying to be brave and all hoping this battle was over.

"We could make the world a better place, surely that should be our purpose. Not destruction, the world has so much more," The manager ended his speech then and Bill realised suddenly almost everyone was in the lobby. Well all those close at hand.

"So what do you say?" the manager asked looking into the eyestalk of the white Dalek.

"_Exterminate," _the word was joined with a blue flash which allowed all those to see the illuminated bones of the manager, who then slumped to the floor. The crowd screamed and prepared to run or fight.

"_Enough engage electromagnetic pulse," _the same Dalek commanded and with a flash of a light blue all those in the lobby, be it human or Goblin fell to the floor. Sleeping not dead.

"_Aurors have grouped within the alley , civilians have been cleared. They will soon breach," _The black domed Dalek announced looking to his emperor.

"_Then retreat to the tunnels, begin building firepower to maximum!" _

Outside 

Almost the entire auror force was outside, the attack they had heard of had set of alarms within the ministry. Gringotts was a place of money, without it the economic effects would be devastating. So after the innocent people had been evacuated they prepared to march in, they had only seen the back half of what looked like a bronze statue though now it was gone. Tonks however remained way back from the front of the breaching force, unlike the order members who had barely escaped and were preparing to help fight the attackers. No because she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"On my mark, one, two..." the sentence by her officer was never finished for before the word three was even uttered the entire bank exploded. Fire and smoke burst from the windows, ash filled the air and the entire bank vanished in dust. It never appeared again. Tonks knew her emperor and his army and targeted the banks' structure. Destroying it and forever blocking the tunnels, the tunnels full of gold and precious gems the Daleks now had.

As for the Goblin race it would not survive for long. It had been concentrated here, the population was small enough after the rebellions and they had never really emigrated. There would be some who had lived but those would die eventually and the gene pool was tainted. Though it was a fate better than what awaited those who had been captured.

Later

Bill had awoken to the noises of grunting and pain, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was another man heaving a heavy bag of what looked like gold.

"What's going on?" he asked sounding rightfully confused, all he remembered was a flash of light after the bank manager had been killed.

"They're making us carry gold and gems to a smelter they set up, two of those bronze things are patrolling while the others have just gone." The other man explained looking to make sure no guards were about.

"They're stealing the gold?" Bill asked, had this been the reason of the attack? The gold?

"Yeah and us, about seven people were called high intelligence and escorted away with the white thing," the man explained, as he dragged the gold.

"What for?" Bill questioned but he received no answer,

"_Prisoners will cease talking, you go to the vaults by foot. You will be given a bag, follow the prisoners with it," _a Dalek slid by and the other man quickly back to work and Bill tried to shrug off his tiredness and begin his work.

Meanwhile

"_With seven more high intelligent specimens we will have new soldier Daleks, four of these will assist in regulating our workers. The other three will be given other tasks," _Harry was instructing as he studied the plans before him.

"_This new flagship will require months if not years of work," _this voice was higher and more inquisitive. For this was what remained of Amelia Bones, she was a Dalek of vibrant yellow with black orbs decorating her lower half. The Eternal Dalek, she had her own function and among her roles was advising the emperor.

"_We will soon have more workers, and more soldiers. If we are to attack and invade this world then a base of operations will be required. This flagship will suffice; the gold and materials we are accumulating can be broken down into molecules. We can reshape them in the same way the converter does, we create the first Dalek ship," _Harry explained knowing she was correct but his vision was to him perfection.

"_I see and what will be done with the prisoners once the work has been completed?" _Amelia wondered will little care.

"_When it is complete we should have the facilities to begin a ground invasion, the prisoners we currently have may not survive that long under our care. For that reason they will exterminated," _


	5. Revealed

Bronze, soldiers of bronze filled his vision as each of his new children moved to the main chamber. The captured slaves had finished extracting the gold and their usefulness was starting to expire. They had become weak and sick, two things the Daleks could never be.

"_Report," _Harry Potter ordered as he took his position in front of all of his children, his guard was on one side and the rest were in front of him.

"_The ministry is in crisis, they have no explanation for what has happened, the economic situation has caused near total collapse," _one of the Daleks announced, its voice illuminated by the lights on its head. Harry would have smiled if he had his human body.

"_The Death Eaters are weakened, much of their funds came from the old families. Almost all of them have lost everything, the Death Eaters also want to know more about us," _Kingsley continued looking to his master.

"_Good, anything more?" _Harry questioned and he was met with silence. Then slowly the bright yellow Dalek that had once been Amelia Bones moved forward.

"_Emperor our undercover operatives are reporting increased levels of panic, it appears we have caused quite the alarm. In response the ministry has increased levels of security. It would be advisable to either attack now or withdraw," _she explained and Harry considered for a few moments.

_"I understand, attacking now would be unwise. We only have nine soldiers and keeping control of the population would be near impossible. It appears we have limited choice, as of now orders have changed. We are to seize not kill people designated important. We have two undercover operatives, one is on the verge of discovery. We require slaves to build our capital and we require units to build our army. We shall remain hidden once more until I decree otherwise, your emperor commands," _Harry proclaimed in his deep authoritative tone.

"_I obey," _All the Daleks illuminated the room to confirm their loyalty.

_"Emperor undercover operative known as Tonks is reporting level three emergency," _ The yellow Dalek declared in a higher more panicky tone.

"_activate visual link," _

Earlier

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Molly asked the moment the meeting began, the attack on Gringotts had thrown them all and it had caused untold devastation.

"We are still unsure, all we know for sure is a number of beings declared war on the Goblin race, as of this moment we believe only a handful still exist." Dumbledore sighed, he had been one of the many who had looked for the remains. They had found no survivors.

"Is this anything to do with Harry?" Arthur asked, they had all heard him in the room yesterday, he had threatened extermination.

"I don't know,"

"To hell with Potter, please tell me you know what happened to Bill," Molly turned to Dumbledore with wide, desperate eyes.

"I don't, no one does," Dumbledore sighed, they had no idea what had attacked the bank let alone where the prisoners were."

"Tonks?" Molly asked hoping the ministry had some idea but she received nothing but a shrug.

"You must know something," Arthur pleaded wanting to know where his son was.

"I don't," Tonks sighed deeply looking into the eyes of the concerned parents.

"Come on you must! You have to help us now. You failed yesterday, you failed to get Harry, do something right," Molly hissed angrily, needing to vent on someone.

"Molly!" Lupin exclaimed, he knew she was worried but did not want her to take her anger out on Tonks.

" I tried to help," Tonks spat angrily.

"You were at the back yesterday," Molly accused venomously. She had seen Tonks at the back, not wanting to go first.

"How dare you! I was captured by them, I died screaming in a cold dark room to protect the order !" Tonks practically screamed and then all eyes were on her as she glared at Molly.

"Oh I died, oh I forgot. I really get into character," Tonks smiled at she realised what she said and beamed, before her head tipped forward and a loud cracking noise filled the room.

"Oh my God," Minerva gasped when Tonks pulled her head upwards. She was not the only person to gasp. For Tonks now had a long metal eyestalk sticking out of her forehead. One which twitched and shook as it studied the order.

"She's one of them," Lupin stated echoing what everyone was thinking. Everyone knew the eyestalk well as its blue light paused on each of them.

"_Establishing visual link," _Tonks announced in a dull, unknown voice.

Meanwhile

He projected the image of his human body onto the screen, at the moment the order did not know he was a Dalek and it could be beneficial to him for them not to know. So as the image of each order member filled his vision he studied them one by one. He was a hologram in mid air.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted in a cold emotionless tone.

"Professor, you seem to have stumbled upon one of our agents. That memory flaw might need to be rectified," Harry commented looking at Tonks with a slight frown. He needed to give her more memory in order to blend in but it seemed she had been given to much.

"What have you done to her?" Dumbledore asked with a touch of contempt lacing his voice.

"She was hollowed out, all emotion was removed and memory was buried. It was activated by the emperor in order for her to spy on you. The Tonks you know is dead," Harry explained ensuring not to mention he was the empeoror.

"You monster," Molly growled

"Bill said almost the same thing when the work was done, he's very weak would you believe," Harry taunted in a darkened voice.

"What have you done to him?" Molly gasped looking at Tonks.

"Nothing yet." Harry said in darkened tones.

"I am speaking to Harry or a puppet?" Dumbledore asked suddenly looking at Tonks.

"In your mind there is little difference however no I am not what Tonks is. Or am I?" Harry questioned knowing exactly what he was making them think.

"Can you let Tonks go?" Lupin asked suddenly.

"The Tonks you knew is dead, however I would very much like her back. The Daleks wish to do a full conversion now she has been exposed. The emperor himself wishes her to join the guard," Harry said with a slight smile.

"What is a Dalek?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"A Dalek is the ultimate being, the supreme race. The ones who are immune to almost all damage and the ones who destoryed Gringotts. There is nothing more powerful and there is nothing superior." Harry explained slowly, intending for all of them to get the full picture.

"Your masters seem very sure of themselves," Dumbledore commented drawing an evident parallel to to Voldemort.

"Regardless, I require Tonks back," Harry stated ignoring the man.

"Never," Lupin snarled in an angry tone and Harry allowed a smile to spread across his projected space.

"Really? Oh so you want me to bring Bill up here? I am sure the Daleks would allow you to watch his death live," Harry inquried gently and watched the look of fear spread across Arthur and Molly's face.

"Your offering a trade," Dumbledore muttered and Harry nodded.

"Indeed, Tonks for Bill. He and the rest of the prisoners have extracted the gold, we have no other use for him and he will be exterminated unless you agree," Harry confirmed with a nod.

"You wouldn't," Arthur quickly interrupted, wanting to see the best in the boy before him.

"I said the same words to the goblins, in case you haven't noticed the words came true," Harry announced grandly with a slight smile. "So do you want Tonks or Bill?"

"How do we know you won't betray us?" Dumbledore asked darkly

"You don't, tomorrow six o'clock outside of Grimmauld place. Be there with Tonks, or we will kill Bill Weasley in front of you!"


End file.
